houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonzi Wells
Gawen DeAngelo "Bonzi" Wells (born September 28, 1976 in Muncie, Indiana, U.S.) is an American professional Basketball player. A 6' 5" (1.95 m) shooting guard, he currently is a Free Agent. College Wells attended Muncie Central High School where after he went on to play at Ball State University, also in Muncie. There he was named MAC freshman of the year in the 1994–1995 season. Wells broke Ron Harper's record of 2,377 points on a one-handed dunk against Northern Illinois on February 21, 1998. The dunk sent the sell-out crowd at University Arena into a frenzy. A timeout was immediately called and Wells was awarded the game ball by Ball State president John Worthen. He was selected eleventh overall by the Detroit Pistons in the 1998, but he never played for the Pistons as his draft rights were traded to the Portland Trail Blazers for the Blazers' 1999 first round pick. Six years later Ball State would retire his jersey number, 42, in recognition of his achievements. NBA career Portland Trail Blazers As a swingman in Portland, Wells achieved career highs in scoring and improved somewhat on defense, and picked up what some would call an undeserved bad-boy image while sharing the role of co-captain with Rasheed Wallace. Bonzi however did have his share of on and off the court incidents. During his tenure with the Blazers, Bonzi was suspended for two games for publicly cursing at his coach after being taken out of a game. Bonzi was also fined in a separate incident for making an obscene gesture to a fan in a loss to the Philadelphia 76ers. When asked by a media reporter about the incident, he said, "I black out sometimes". Wells was suspended one game without pay and fined $10,000 for intentionally striking and verbally abusing an official in 2000. Bonzi and teammate Erick Barkley in 2001 were cited for criminal trespass after they refused to follow the order of an officer to leave the scene of a fight near a downtown nightclub. This only went to further the team's derisive nickname, Portland Jail Blazers. Trail Blazers management made an oath to the City of Portland to have a team of upstanding Portlanders and drastically restructured the team. In an exchange that emphasized the urgency to release Wells, he was sent to the Memphis Grizzlies in a trade for reserve guard Wesley Person. Bonzi's legacy in Portland has also been positive. He set the franchise record for most points scored in a playoff game at 45 against the Dallas Mavericks in the first round of the 2003 NBA Playoffs. The co-captains would carry the sixth-seeded Trail Blazers to a decisive Game 7 verses the Steve Nash and Dirk Nowitzki led three-seed. The Mavericks won the series, and thirteen games into the following season Wells was traded to the Memphis Grizzlies. The Trail Blazers have not since qualified for the NBA Playoffs. Memphis Grizzlies The unorthodox coaching methods of Hubie Brown and his strict 10-man rotation limited Wells to just under 25 minutes per game for the Grizzlies. This tactic helped them earn their first NBA Playoffs appearance in franchise history. After Brown suddenly quit his duties mid-way through the 2004–05 season, Mike Fratello took over as head coach. It appeared Wells was finally going to be given a chance pose a threat on the court. This would not come to be, highlighted by the fact that Wells played a total of 27 minutes in the Grizzlies' second playoff appearance in 2005. Citing undisclosed reasons by Fratello, he was suspended in Game 2 of the series against the powerhouse Phoenix Suns. He returned in Game 3, only to play nine minutes. Wells did not dress for the series-ending Game 4. He was also forced to changed his jersey number from 6 to 42 upon arrival. In Sacramento the number 6 has been retired in honor of the fans, as in they are the "sixth man" of the team. In the early part of the season, Wells had been a rebounding force for the Kings, recording career-best numbers in rebounds, while also recording excellent assists and steals totals. Houston Rockets , during a 2008 away game at Madison Square Garden.]] The day before the 2006 training camp began, Wells signed with the Houston Rockets, with a salary of "only" $2 million in the initial season. This was considered to be a great bargain for the Rockets, as Wells had turned down a 5-year, $38.5 million offer from the Kings. Wells missed the beginning of training camp recovering from a groin injury, and then missed several days following dental work. In addition, he was absent on more than one occasion for "personal reasons". Wells played only 30 minutes total, scoring only six points, in the Rockets' second and third games of the season. Wells was not pleased with his playing time, and neither was coach Jeff Van Gundy with Wells' weight and lack of conditioning. Van Gundy placed Wells on the inactive list, dismissed him from team practices for over a month, and relegated him to working with trainers and on the exercise bicycle to improve his conditioning. Unsatisfied with his progress, Van Gundy eventually told him to stay away from the Toyota Center. In December, Wells and his coach reconciled their differences and Bonzi was allowed back into practice. He returned to action against the Los Angeles Lakers on December 12, and over the next two weeks, his playing time gradually increased. Unfortunately, he suffered a back injury in late December that would force him to miss the Rockets next 10 games. He returned to the lineup on January 17, and has seen consistent playing time off the bench since then, highlighted by his 14 points in a win against his former team, the Trailblazers. On April 9, Wells failed to show up for a road trip to face the Seattle SuperSonics. His status was unknown, but it was reported that he left a message on athletic trainer Keith Jones' answering machine. In it, he said he felt like he was "disrupting team chemistry." After coach Jeff Van Gundy was fired and the former Kings coach Rick Adelman was named as the replacement, he expressed his willingness to returnhttp://sports.espn.go.com/nba/news/story?id=2879671. On June 23rd, it was announced he had opted to stay with the Rockets and exercised the last year of his contract. New Orleans Hornets On February 21, 2008, Wells was traded to the New Orleans Hornets along with Mike James as part of a three team deal involving Houston and the Memphis Grizzlies. The agreement sent New Orleans guard Bobby Jackson to Houston, marking the second time Wells and Jackson swapped teams via trade. February 23rd, Bonzi made his Hornets debut when he came off the bench scoring 2 points, 3 rebounds, 1 assist and 2 steals in a loss (98–89) to the San Antonio Spurs. The Hornets decided not to renew Bonzi's contract for the 2008. To start the season, Wells will be an unrestricted Free agent without a team. Personal life Gawen DeAngelo Wells is named after his father Gawen Wells. The nickname, Bonzi, originated from the cravings his mother, Christine Scaife Coleman, He is the father to three sons, Duane, Gawen and Christian. As a small child at the Community center watching teams get picked for a game from the sidelines "like a cheerleader," his uncle and team captain chose the young Bonzi. "I thought he was kidding," Wells recalls, "but he really picked me. And I played as hard as I can. I can remember that day like it was yesterday and that was the day that really made me want to be one of the best." Wells, who donated money to keep the gymnasium from closing its doors, said he didn't expect such a reaction, that he was "doing it for the children." Trivia * Wells' name was dropped in rapper Ghostface Killah's song, "Biscuits"; in Trife's verse he says, "I'm from a place where chunkheads and zombies dwell/And niggaz keep they heat blazin' like Bonzi Wells". External links *NBA player profile *Career stats Category:Houston Rockets 2008 players Category:Houston Rockets 2009 players